Life's Trials
by SnapesFavoriteSlytherin
Summary: Severus Snape has never loved anyone. Can this be changed by none other than Hermione Granger?


It was the first day of term since the war. The school was still badly damaged and closing it for repairs would have been the better option, in Snape's opinion. Granted the dungeons where his office and classroom were seemed safe enough but the rest of the castle was another story entirely. Severus was just entering the school for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts. His feelings about coming back were mixed. He knew he would not be the most popular man in the castle this year, but Minerva McGonagall had asked him to come back and resume his post of Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. He had accepted but was wondering if this was wise.

As he headed to his office to get settled in, he began to wonder what his classes would be like this year. He usually thought his students were dunderheads with the exception of those from his own House. He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with any riff-raff. He did not expect a sight he saw on the way to the dungeons: Hermione Granger talking to Minerva about something. He had never thought much of Hermione. He mostly considered her an insufferable know-it-all. She had always practically recited the textbooks. He shook his head and continued on his way to his office. He did not want to know why Hermione was back at school. He did not really care one way or the other. Besides, he knew that Minerva would probably brief the staff soon enough anyway.

Snape had just gotten settled in when there was a knock at his door. "Enter," he called out, hoping it was just Minerva. Sure enough, it was the Headmistress. McGonagall wore her usual stern glare and spectacles, with a green cloak. She entered Snape's office and sat down with a stern glare for its occupant.

"Miss Granger has announced that she wishes to help the teachers this year. She has also stated that she wants to start with assisting you." McGonagall stated bluntly. "I do not know why she wants to start with Potions work but I would advise you to allow it."

Snape scowled at this news. "Surely Miss Granger could start her work elsewhere, Headmistress? She was one of my troublesome students." His voice was laced with annoyance and had a slight ring of hatred.

"I cannot persuade her otherwise, Severus. I tried. It would be wise to just allow it." McGonagall was just as dismayed as Snape and wished Hermione had chosen another field in which to work.

"Very well. Is there anything else I need to know about this?" Snape was close to anger about this but kept that to himself. He knew better than to have a tirade with Minerva.

"Yes. Her chambers will be near yours for easy access to your stores." Minerva said tersely, knowing what sort of reaction that would get from her colleague. "I should warn you that she is just outside the door. If I were you, I would contain your emotions, whatever they may be."

Snape glowered at the door in sheer anger. He was seething. "Very well, Headmistress. I take it you want me to acquaint her with her work?" Snape was careful to keep his tone respectful. He was speaking to the Headmistress after all.

"Yes. "Have her do an inventory of your stores and make note of any ingredients that you are low on. I would hate to have her unable to work due to an error on your part." Minerva looked at Snape pointedly, as if to let him know that she knew how he felt about Hermione and that she would not tolerate any unprofessional actions from him.

Snape merely nodded as Minerva went to the door to let Hermione in. Snape busied himself with the last of his unpacking, trying to delay talking to the girl for as long as humanly possible. Hermione cleared her throat as Minerva left the room, closing the door behind her. "Are we going to get started, sir? The students will be arriving soon." Hermione said, stating the obvious as per usual.

"We will start tonight, after the feast. Right now, we need to unpack and settle in. I suppose I should show you to your chambers." Snape was really trying to restrain himself. The last thing he needed was an irate McGonagall breathing down his neck.

"That would be nice, sir. Thank you. I am unsure of where they are. All I was told was that I would be down here near you." Hermione was polite to Snape, as was her custom. Snape merely gave her a curt nod and led her to her rooms, which were adjacent to his own. This surprised him. He showed her in.

"You might want to use a Locking Spell to protect your chambers." He stated tersely before leaving, his robes billowing behind him as he went to finish his unpacking. This school year was not off to a good start, in his eyes.

Hermione just closed her door and began unpacking as Snape was seething in his own rooms, wondering what Minerva was getting at by putting Hermione's quarters next to his own.


End file.
